


Channeling Grief Constructively

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [454]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The change in Ann's mood is palpably obvious, and he hopes that this trend continues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 146  
> Prompt: real  
> Summary: The change in Ann's mood is palpably obvious, and he hopes that this trend continues.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Veronica. I wasn't about to write her first appearance to someone [other than Jacob] and not have it be Ann, so I took this slightly different approach to her.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Patrick smiles as he watches Ann and Jacob discussing options for Jacob's Halloween costume. He's expected the boy to change his mind several times already, like he has the past couple of years, but his persistence in honoring Ann's daughter with his costume is admirable. The change in Ann's mood is palpably obvious, and he hopes that this trend continues. Between Jacob's choice of costume and Margot's plan with the peace roses, Patrick can see the grief rising closer to the surface in healthy ways. If no one had acted, it's entirely possible that Ann could cause irreparable damage to her psyche by refusing to grieve. But she's been talking more about both of her daughters to the rest of the household, letting the others in to assist in her process. It's made a huge change in the emotional landscape of everyone living at the estate.


End file.
